


Dance With Me Tonight

by Fnuggi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuggi/pseuds/Fnuggi
Summary: Pike and Freya attend a formal Starfleet event.





	Dance With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know more about Freya, I have a [post](http://jaylahz.tumblr.com/post/183845268035/rocketsanddrubbing-replied-to-your-post-so-if) on my tumblr that is a rough outline of her background

If there was one thing Freya hated more than anything, it was formal events. Everything from the dress she was wearing to the people and the much too fancy dinner irked her. The fact that Chris was surrounded by people vying for his attention irked her most of all.

It made sense, of course. He was not only the captain of Starfleet’s flagship, but he had also been given command of the Discovery, even if that particular assignment was only temporary.

All in all, he was someone you’d want to know.

And she… well, Freya wasn’t sure how she’d describe herself. She wasn’t anything special, not really. Well, some people might argue against that. She was, after all, a woman out of time, but even so.

Freya had always been a lowly soldier, just another pair of boots on the ground. She had liked it that way. Politics had never been her strong suit and she was more than happy to leave it to other people.

Another reason why she hated events like this.

Chris caught her eye from across the room and she felt heat rising to her cheeks. It was odd. She had never felt like this about anyone, not even before she had joined Project Eden. First, it had been the war keeping her busy, and then, it had been preparing for the journey ahead of her.

Ever since Freya had first met him, she had been drawn to Chris. She couldn’t say for sure what it was about him that had that effect on her, but if she had to guess, it was the fact that he had helped her make sense of her newfound circumstances.

Freya swore that her heart almost stopped when Chris excused himself from whatever conversation he’d been having and made his way towards her. 

“Why, hello there handsome, you come here often?” She asked with a cheeky smile.

“I’m afraid not” Chris replied with a smile of his own. “Though if I had known the company would be this good, I’d be attending more often”

“Charmer”

“Care for a dance?” He asked.

“I’m afraid dancing wasn't part of my training, captain” Freya replied, glancing at the crowd of people who had started moving towards the dancefloor.

“We’ll figure it out” Before she could say anything, Chris had dragged out onto the dancefloor.

Her movements were clumsy at first and she eventually lost count of how many times she’d stepped on his feet, but finally, they found a rhythm that worked.

Freya had no idea how long they’d been dancing together when she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck.

“Not that I’m not eager to continue this” Freya began with a quiet laugh “but we do have an audience”

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more… private then?” The look in Chris’ eyes when he pulled back was enough to turn her insides to goo.

“Yeah, let's do that” Freya replied, a little breathless. As they left together, she thought to herself that maybe being stranded in time wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
